RivaMika Week Stories
by DarkSoul615
Summary: A group of stories only joined together by the fact that they are all apart of the week dedicated to the pair LevixMikasa. 7 days of different prompts, 7 different stories for the Humanity's Strongest pair. Enjoy! I don't own the characters of SNK!
1. Chance Meetings

_Made for RevaMika Week Day 1_

_This is an AU and will most likely never happen. ;)_

_Enjoy!_

She was quick with her movement, so swift and elegant. Everything seemed to just make her better, even if she was to get her leg twisted like last week on that one small step she'd make it look like it was meant to have happened like that. Her face was calm and her eyes were closed as she turned and would open just a few seconds every now and then to make sure she was doing the right thing and not going to run into the mirror that was apart of the wall in front of her. Sweat made her skin slick and shiny, it could have been stated that she was glowing with how amazing her dancing turned out. She had her hair tied back into a messy bun trying to make it to where nothing got into her face as she twirled and jumped around on the soft yet hard, blue mat underneath her feel. What was her name? "Mikasa Ackerman." a man breathed with a smile pasted on his face as he leaned against the doors frame.

Mikasa's eyes snapped open as her thoughts were thrown back into the real world with her name being the cause. She turned around startled but glad that she didn't fall on the ground. Her gray colored eyes turned into their very famous glare as she realized who stood on the other side of the room. "Jean." she hissed. The raven haired girl was still angry at him for treating Eren, her adoptive brother, and future husband she hoped, with such rudeness. The last time that they were near each other he had pushed Eren into the punch bowl and stained everything white Eren was wearing. And if that wasn't bad enough, he made a huge scene about how he loved Mikasa more than Eren ever could, making Eren even more pissed off and getting him kicked out of the ball due to a fight that would have happened if the guards didn't show up. She never forgot about it, but she wasn't allowed to leave because if she had then they would have thrown her out of the dancing contest that she had joined only weeks before.

"Awe. Your still mad at me?" he asked hurt as he pushed himself off of the frame and walked fully into the room. He had his arms crossed over his chest, he seemed to be wearing the same tux that he had on last night. But Mikasa knew better than that, he had changed, it was just that he had so many of the same outfit that it looked as if he never changed. She wouldn't be surprised if he actually didn't change and just made it seem like he did.

"What do you think?" she growled moving to the side not wanting to get cornered by the man. She really just wanted him to leave so she could continue practicing for later that day. But if he wasn't going to leave, she could only decide to leave herself.

Jean lowered his head slightly with closed eyes and soon reopened them and lifted his head to look at hers. "You need a partner." he announced to her.

"I have Eren. You might as well leave you only came he to ask for a dance."

"Well where is he? I don't see him anywhere."

"He isn't here yet. But he still is my partner. And the last thing I am going to do is dance with anyone else."

"Oh, you mean like last night at that ball? Don't give me that look, I saw you last night. You were all over that one guy."

"That was different!"

"How so?"

"For starters, he wasn't you."

"I am hurt Mikasa, you really think of me that bad?"

"Your the reason I had to dance with him! If you didn't kick Eren out, then I would have been dancing with him and not some random guy from the dance floor." she shook her head and walked out no longer wishing to remember that night. It was a mistake that he caused. But no matter how hard she tried to forget she never could. The way that man danced with her was just to perfect to forget. She hated to admit it but, he was better than Eren. Maybe it was just because he saved her from falling to her death but that couldn't have been it, Eren saved her from dieing as well. Maybe it was the way his eyes sparkled, or his straight face reminded her how eyes told more truth than anything else. _I didn't like the way he danced, he was just too short for it to be great. I am lying to myself. Just most on Mikasa, just move on and try to think about the dance you need to preform tonight. It is the finals and you have to create a spectacular finish. You are with Eren, not that mysterious, mask wearing, short, cute, gentle, life saving man that you danced with last night. _She almost bashed her head into the brick wall of the building in the alley for saying cute and gentle. How could she have possibly known if he was truly cute or not, he was wearing a mask, all she could see was his mouth and eyes, not enough details to actually determine the figure.

"Damn!" she cursed under her breathe and rubbed the sides of her temple with only her index and middle fingers. _STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM! _She turned the corner and walked into an alley, it was at least 2 PM nothing too bad for her. She never liked to go into the alleys because of all the stories that she had been told about what happened at night when you were alone and we at the wrong place at the wrong time, but that didn't matter it was the middle of the day, their shouldn't be many other people unless they were just passing by.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here boys?" a man's voice spoke as he took stand. He had been sitting on a box as if he'd been waiting for a girl like her to show up. She continued to walk and hoped to just skip passed the annoying tall guy who reminded her so much of Jean, he just annoyed her. If he tried anything she would beat him to a pulp, but if he got anyone else to join in before she could finish him off she probably wouldn't stand much of a chance.

Mikasa had taken a class of self defense before and managed to graduate the top of her class, but never once in that class did she have to fight against more than about two people at a time. And unfortunately for her there were at least 5 people there that she could see. "I believe it is a girl." one said also taking a stand. She swallowed hard and began to quicken he pace. She tried to make it as if she didn't notice them but that fact was, she was sure that they knew she knew about their presence. There was also that feeling of them knowing that she knew what they were planing on doing to her as well.

"A very pretty girl for that matter." a third one had spoken with a smirk. He was already standing and now making his way towards Mikasa. He managed to go around her and beat her to the front. Standing there now in front of her, he licked his lips. She had no choice but to stop right there, her face showed no emotion at all, she seemed as fragile as a china doll right there in front of them.

The noises from their footsteps walking around on the gravel like floor and broken glass, the other two made their way towards her. She began to make her hand into a fist, but it was a fight to do so. Her mind said to fight, but her heart said to wait. She didn't know what one to listen to, if she waited and no one came then she was doomed, but if she was to fight she might have just lost in the end. Her eyes turned to the other two people as they began to circle her with hungry eyes. She cringed slightly at the idea of them and her, she only had eyes for one person, and three others are just begging for her okay and even if she didn't give them the sign they'd do anything even pretend that the sign was given. "Perhaps we should show her what really happens to girl when they come into our territory." one of the boys laughed with drool slightly dripping form the side of his mouth.

"I agree. But how should we start? I think we can do anything to being with her."

"She is special isn't she?" the one who originally talked before all of them when she walked into the alley in the first place spoke. He tried to look for an opening, _Why didn't I run when I had the chance? _She asked herself just wishing that she hadn't walked over here in the first place. _I should have just stuck with Jean! At least with him I know he wouldn't do anything like this unless I let him. _She bit her tongue as her heart began to pound even harder in her chest. _This can't be happening to me. It just can't be._

"What's your name doll?" She continued to stay quiet. Her eyes were slightly wide and trying to find an opening where she could escape and make it to safety. _Eren... _She though beginning to feel heavy weight attack her heart. The man in front of her grabbed a piece of her long hair and played with it between his thumb and index fingers. He looked at it with a smile, taking it to his nose he took a deep breath. The smell was almost the sweetest thing he had ever smelt in his life. She wasn't sure how old he was, but she knew that he must have been way older than her, a mere age of 18 years old.

"What do you think you are doing, Darrel?" a low voice spoke with annoyance. Mikasa could have sworn that she'd heard that voice before but couldn't think of any name coming to mind. She couldn't think of anything at the moment, she could only pray that this guy who was speaking was helping her out.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the kind of bad himself? Come to reclaim your throne?" the man named Darrel asked with a bit of a chuckle at the thought.

"You didn't answer my question." the man growled. Mikasa wanted to turn around to see who it was that was talking, maybe a face could help her blank mind out, but if she turned then Darrel would be behind her, and it is obvious that he is the leader over the two of the guys behind her.

"What does it look like we are doing?" Darrel's eyes shined with something, it masked his fear fairly well. She knew that it wasn't her he was afraid of, just a few seconds ago he had them full of mischief and desire.

"It looks like a bunch of lowlifes trying to get hurt." the man commented.

Darrel grinned lowly with pain obvious. "Well if anyone is the one going to get hurt, it's going to be you. Heichou." he said the name in a mocking tone. "Charley, Shane. Get rid of the over used man." he hissed.

"B-b-but."

"No buts, get rid of him!" he commanded. Only one moved and walked his way towards the now silent man. The other just watched not sure if he should or shouldn't attack.

"Sorry to have to do this to you man." the one commented holding a crowbar in his hand and swinging it.

With no word at all the man ducked and hit his fist into the goons chest. It was a rock solid blow, with enough force to send him flying back into the far side of the alley, he groaned and moved to get up but only feel back down with pain. "Well what luck, one down, two to go. There is still time for you to let her go." he announce with no emotion shift to his face.

"Awe. Just because that idiot Shane is in pain on the floor to afraid to do a blasted thing, doesn't mean I am out of the race. I have at least 2 others at my disposal before I make any bargains with you."

"W-w-what?" The one most likely known as Charley stuttered, no longer wanting any part of the girl and his leader. "I am not going to fight him. I'd rather walk away, then stick by you." He began to walk backwards away from Mikasa who was fully turned and watching to group. Her gray eyes turned to the side when she saw a blur. _A gun._ Her eyes widened and she felt a hand snake around over her stomach. Her hands grabbed hold and began to try and work their way to get the arm to move.

A ringing was felt in her head and she shut her eyes. She flung herself against the arm and spun to the side. She met the floor but continued to go. She kept herself for yelling or even screaming. The arm was shocked and let go, "Get back here!" her hearing began to return to normal and she just continued to move. It wasn't the first time she had heard a gun shot, but that was the closest a gun had ever been to her before when it's trigger was pulled at least. She tried to get up to her feet but it didn't work as well as she wanted it to. Her feet ran as best as they could but not nearly as fast as usual, she was just to shaken up at the moment and couldn't stop stumbling around.

"Mikasa!" a voice entered her mind. She turned her head towards the noise unable to comprehend who owned it, she wasn't even sure if she knew the voice. Her body froze when it grabbed a hold of her and began to push her forward and take her away from this place. Her mind couldn't see the real world, all it saw was the night of the murder. She shook and tried to force the man to stop. The figure was a shadow and she was back to being a young girl. The two bodies that were on the ground were her parents and everyone was against her. "Mikasa, come on. Let's Go!" the voice continued to say but she refused and did the opposite. She was stuck in her nightmare, the nightmare she couldn't ever escape. "We have to go!" he continued to try to get her to move. "Mikasa! It's me! We have to go! It's Eren!" the sound of his name brought her back to what she was doing. She and him were playing tug of war with her arm the only thing was that he was trying to get her out of the alley and she seemed to try to get him into it.

Her lips were parted and she tried to gain control over her body once again. How could she have entered that world she tried to forget that easily. It was all because of that gun shot, but she had heard gunshots before and none of them effected her like that last one did. She couldn't even recognize Eren when he called her. "Eren." she slowly said within a whisper. A hand took hold of the arm that Eren held and yanked on it as nicely as it could and pulled both of them into the alley.

"She's not going anywhere with you!" the man growled. He moved tore Eren's hand from Mikasa's within seconds of and pounded him into the wall. Mikasa's eyes were wide and filled with horror. The man that was attacking her brother was the one that tried to save her earlier. Unconciously she turned her head and looked around, two breathing bodies full of pain remained on the ground trembling, while one stayed lifelessly on the floor with blood draining. Her head pounded and she turned back to the two of the men. Eren and the one that Darrel called Heichou.

"No! Wait!" She said when she noticed Eren had tried to kick him and got his leg twisted within the hands of the man. "Don't!" she yelled rushing over to the two of them only stopping dead in her tracks at the sound of snapping and a cry from Eren's mouth. _His leg. _She swallowed hard and her shock was replaced with anger. She jumped on the man who just hurt Eren and made him spin around and soon fall to the ground. He was shorter than her but she still had to get her weight to make him fall, thus she needed a lot of force. His hit the dirty floor didn't move much. He was stunned at the stunt she had just pulled.

_I help her out and she hurts me for it! What the hell? Damn this guy, now I am filthy. He was working with Darrel, he was the second goon... Wasn't he? He tried to get her to go with him and she refused. She fought him, he had to be the other goon. _She grabbed a hand full of his hard and began to pound his head into the floor. "Don't you dare hurt him ever again!" she growled. _What is her problem? Is she not at all grateful that I have just saved her from them? _He gritted his teeth and flipped her over. He was soon right on top of her, his face was only covered in sand and gravel, there was no cuts or any signs of cuts any way. The left side of his face was the only side that was covered. He held her wrists above her head and had his legs on either side of her.

"I just saved you! And you attack me for it?" he asked with a bit of rage in his words though his face didn't show much of his pain.

She only glared at him. "You hurt him."

"Yes, I broke his leg. Your point is? He was trying to hurt you, he was working for-"

"No! He wasn't working for them! He'd never do that to me."

"What?"

"He's my brother! He was trying to help me!"

"Then... Why the hell were you fighting against him?"

"Because... because I... I just didn't realize it was him." she said looking away feeling a knot form in her heart. She should have known it was him, it was her fault this had happened and now Eren is in pain. "But that doesn't mean you can excuse yourself for hurting him!" she barked realizing that he was still on top of her. He only glared at her, her mistake was the reason he broke Eren's leg. If she hadn't have fought he wouldn't have attacked himself. "Why were you helping me anyway? You don't know me!"

He was shocked that that question even came out of her mouth. He would have thought that she would have been just grateful and moved on. But she actually asked him for his motive. Her eyes stared at his and her began to try and locate some sort of answer for her. But nothing came to mind, all he knew was that he knew this girl. "I-I-I know you!" she finally said. He shook his head and stood up leaving her there not wanting to hear anymore about how she knew him, she knew nothing of him. Not a damn thing.

"Sorry about the leg kid." he said and picked Eren up resting him under his shoulder and beginning to walk away. He stopped before leaving the alley and turned to look at Mikasa. "Are you coming or not?" he asked coldly. She quickly scrambled to her feet and began to walk behind him.

"Where are you taking him?" she asked him.

"To the hospital. He has to get his broken leg fixed. Maybe it isn't broken but shattered instead. Point being, he needs a doctor."

~0~0~

"Mikasa. I'm sorry. I can't dance with you anymore! You are going to loose now." Eren said while he rested in the hospital bed with his leg bandaged up.

"Oh Eren. It doesn't matter. The point is that you are going to be okay."

"But you worked so hard." he whined and began to sit up. "I have to make it. I don't care about the leg, I will make sure they see the way you dance." He moved his foot and began to make his way to the edge of the bed so he could get down onto the floor.

Just as he got there the nurse/doctor came in. She rushed to his bet and pushed him back to where he was laying down. "No, none of that mister. You aren't going anywhere until that leg heals up."

"But, I have to dance with Mikasa. If I don't-"

"I don't care. You can't dance with a leg like that. You need to rest!" she repeated. Mikasa's head turned towards the door where she saw the man who did this to Eren stand. He was leaning against the door way as well. "She will just have to dance with someone else."

"But their isn't anyone else who can dance with her."

"I am sure there is some boy who'd love to dance with her."

"Jean. But he already has a partner."

"How about the man who did this to you." she grinned and pushed her glasses further up her nose.

"Now hold it there Hanji-"

"Now, now Levi. Don't you think you owe it to him to dance with his partner. After all you are the best dancer I know." she chuckled at the man who was now fully in the room with his arms crossed over his chest more forcefully.

"I don't care if I'm a good dancer in your opinion. I don't need to do a stupid competition-"

"You're the one who broke his leg."

"That isn't the point. Bottom line is that I'm not doing it!"

"But look at her face Levi." Hanji said walking over to Mikasa and used her thumb and index to squish the raven haired girl's cheeks together. "She needs a dance partner." she continued with a small laugh and baby voice.

She then let go and watched Levi face. His jaw was shut tightly and he sighed when Mikasa looked down at the ground and then back at Eren. "Fine." he said with defeat. "I'll dance with the little brat." he huffed out.

"Good now. You too go practice, the competition starts in at least an hour. You know where it is Levi you can drive her over and dance with her. I'm sure you'll do great. Now off off. Let me tend to my patient." She said pushing the two of them out.

"Hey but-" Eren began to say but was quickly shut up by the glare she gave him. He shook a little with a bit of sweat wetting his face. That doctor was just the strangest person he had ever met. She just wanted to torture him, and make him an experiment for her own enjoyment.

~0~0~

"Oh Mikasa! I heard Eren got a broken leg. I bet you wish that I was still available for a dance huh?" the smiling Jean said walking up to him with his dance partner. "Unfortunately you are far to late. I have my partner and you are going to have to forfeit." he chuckled lowly.

"Nope. I have a partner." she stated. As if on cue Levi wrapped his hand around her waist and walked her away from the annoying man. Jeans eyes were slightly wide and his smile disappeared. Mikasa wiggled out of his grasp and walked on her own.

"You might as well get used to it princess. After all that is where I am going to have to place my hand while we are dancing you know." he informed her.

She stayed quiet not wanting to talk to this man. She didn't want to be here with him, she wanted to be with Eren, even if it meant that she didn't get to compete. "Hanji suggested that we practice. I think it'd be a good time to do so. Don't you?" he asked.

"I don't know. And to be honest I don't care what she suggested." Mikasa hissed crossing her arms.

"Look, I'm sorry for breaking your brothers leg, but I didn't know and it was more for self defense than anything else. Besides, don't forget it was also your fault. So instead of being a baby and moping around about it, you should move on and dance for him like he'd want you to." Mikasa gritted her teeth with what he was telling her. She hated to admit it but he had a point.

"Fine." she said giving up. Most of the time she would continue to fight with him, but facts were facts and she couldn't change that. Her hands lowered and nodded. "Let us practice then."

Levi nodded and they both got into position. They did the dance that normal people would do but something was different. It was better than what normal people would do. It fit more than it usually would have, it had more swifter movements. When she would dance with Eren it was difficult to get him to loosen up, but when dancing with this man she didn't have to do anything to him. She just had to follow his lead and keep her mind clear. While dancing with him her mind was off, everything was gone. The whole world was silent and they were the only two around. She focused only on his eyes just as he had done to her.

"I know you." she said in a whisper. She didn't even realize that she was speaking until he began a sentence all his own.

"Then who am I?" his eyes never left hers but his face had gotten closer to hers. He was only a few centimeters shorter than her.

"The man. That man that caught me last night." she said almost out of breath. "You saved me, and then danced with me... like now."

"So what if I did. What does it matter?"

"Now I know. That's what it matters. I finally know who the mystery boy I danced with is, I finally know I win."

"Win?"

"Win." She grinned and he stood confused but couldn't help but smile himself. She couldn't at all realize it at the beginning, but she knew that she wouldn't be able to forget about him, even if he would disappear right at that very moment she wouldn't be able to stop herself from looking for him. Even if it took centuries to find him once again. She would, there would be no question of it. As for him, he had found his princess, and he needed nothing more than for her to be happy.

_**The End**_

_Day 1: __Chance Meetings_

**_I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry if it went too slow or to fast. _**

**_I did my best. Thanks for reading!_**


	2. Burden

_Made for RevaMika Week Day 2_

_Enjoy!_

"Mikasa! Get up, it's morning!" someone said muffled by the closed door of the room of the one and only Mikasa Ackerman. She opened her eyes and sat up. Her blank eyes, half lidded looked at the door with boredom. "I'll see you in the dining hall." the person added and soon left.

"Well that's new." she said standing up. Opening her blinds just enough to see what time it is she questioned everything. The sun was barely rising and someone had come over to her door and tried to get her to wake up. They had just gotten back from scouting at least two days ago. And she had lost Eren. She made a fist with her hand and shook her head. She closed the blinds and turned to her clothing that rested on the desk near her. Grabbing a hole of them she put them on quickly. She scratched her head and yawned. "Man it is early." she usually got up around right then, but unfortunately she hadn't gotten much sleep that last couple of nights trying to figure out where Eren could possibly be if he was even still alive. For the longest time he had told her to stop worrying about him and to stop treating him like he was her child and she was his mother. But no matter how many times he had said it, it just wasn't possible. She had cared to much for him, and now all of that care is slowly killing her.

She took a deep breath and then walked out of the room closing it behind her she walked without a care like she has done for most of the days she has lived in the area. All she could do until they found the truth of whether he was still alive or not. She'd usually train at this time but apparently someone is awaiting her in the dining hall. She walked and pushes the door open so she could walk in. Her mouth slowly parted about an inch as she stepped back shocked at the scene. It wasn't just one person, it was many people. _Why is everyone awake at this time? I mean I get that there isn't anything wrong with being up now, but usually no one is up around now... Is something important going on? _She asked herself. "Armin?" she asked with concern looking at everyone but him as he walked over to her. "What is going on here? Why is everyone up and just smiling at me?" she asked feeling rather odd.

"Well..." he began to speak when he stood next to her looking around at everyone. "They are here to celebrate." he tells her.

"Celebrate? Celebrate what?" she asked looking at him. Her heart pounded hoping that it was the return of Eren. _Perhaps Captain Levi was allowed out and found him, alive and everything! Maybe there is hope. But where is he? Maybe he isn't here yet, and they are all just waiting for me to get into a certain place so that I can greet him with a cheer. _

"Well.. It's your birthday Mikasa." Armin stated. "Didn't you know that?" Her heart dropped at least 3 feet and hit a solid brick wall.

"My birthday." she said slowly with a nod, barely breathing. She hadn't celebrated her birthday in forever. The last time she had had one was when her parents were alive and would give her gifts.

"Yeah. February 10th. Your birthday."

"Who told you that?" she asked no longer looking at him and trying to hold back the urge to just destroy everything that stood near her.

"Um.. What do you think? I know it isn't much, but we did the best we can. We even got you a cake." _Cake. They got you cake. Just focus on breathing, forget about that day back in town, forget about those three men that took your family away and left you with nothing but the Yeager's. Forget about it all. _

"I.. I think I should leave." Mikasa said nodding at her own statement. Everyone looked at her really confused including Armin. And he was one of her best friends. "I definitely think I should go." she said backing away.

Mikasa made her way to the hallway to only get into a giant hug by Hanji. "There you are birthday girl! What's your age this year hm?" she asked not even realizing what has just happened.

"16." she said just wanting to leave.

"Well, you are getting so big." she said smiling. "Why aren't you in the room where the party is being held. I would have gotten here on time but I had a lot of paper work you see. Things that have to do with how we can defeat the titans and I think I am on to something-" Mikasa broke free of her hug and rushed passed her still stuck on the first thing she had been saying before even entering the questions and her reasons for being late.

_ You're getting so big._ She felt a knot grown in her chest and rose her arm to where the pain was hoping that just trying to hold it will make the throbbing stop. _Exactly what mom used to say. _Her head was held low and tear were just begging to come out. She saw a bit of a blur as she tried to blink away the tears, she didn't want to have to deal with all of this. She couldn't deal with this, it wasn't even supposed to be remembered. _No one should have found out, they shouldn't have known. _She kept repeating.

Looking up just a few seconds she notice the very own Lance Corporal Levi walking down the hall looking at some papers as he walked. _How can he walk in a straight line while reading? _She asked almost forgetting what was happening. Just as he looked up and saw her she felt a tear spill from her eye. She looked away and rushed down the hall remembering exactly what all had happened. Moving the hand that held her heart to her face she walked straight to her room and made her way in. Slamming the door shut without wishing to she slid her back against the cold wood.

_He saw me cry. I bet he saw me cry! He looked at me with that look of confusion. I just know that it was referring to my tears. _"DAMNIT!" she yelled standing up out of no where full of rage and tossing some items off of the small desk that she had in the room. _You're getting so big. _That saying flashed back into her mind just as the images of her mother and father entered her mind. She had been blocking them out for the many years they'd been gone and she'd been working in the corps. But now just within moments of remembering her day of birth they show up.

Tears flowed out of her eyes as if they were rives and she wrapped her arms around her stomach as she began to relive everything, all them moments. "Why, why didn't I stop them. Why couldn't I have ran!" she growled through the pain she was feeling. _Why am I feeling all of this pain? What is wrong with me? I've never felt this sick before. _

There was a knock on the door and she tried to stay quiet as she cried. She clawed at her sides wanting to get some other kind of pain in her system and bit her lip to keep from letting any noise out of her body. She wanted to be alone she wanted to forget about everything and spend the rest of the day in her room with no care at all. "Go away!" she yelled. Not really to the person standing out side her door as much as to the memories surfacing and swimming around in her mind right at that moment.

"Ackerman, open this damn door!" a man's voice said with annoyance. _Why did it have to be him? Why couldn't it have been someone else? Anyone else! _

Levi eyed the door questioning what was going on. He wouldn't be doing anything around her or her room if it wasn't for the fact that Hanji bumped into him when Mikasa had ran into her room only moments before. She had told him that something was wrong with Mikasa and she couldn't tell what but someone needed to talk to her. And obviously the only one apparently capable of such a talk was him. He doesn't understand why, considering since the two of them never see eye to eye, but he couldn't argue with the glasses wearing girl since she had already taken off to do something else. "I said to leave!" The girl shouted through the door. He looked in both directions and then back at the door. She sounded like she was in pain. His eyebrows rose and then furrowed. He was trying to think about what could possibly be going on with her but got nothing into mind.

"Ackerman, you either open this door or I will open it myself." he replied not planning on going anyway until he got what he wanted.

Mikasa stood up slightly making most of her weight rest on the desk. She sucked in a deep breath and walked as best as she could towards the door. "What do you want?" she asked leaning against the wall. She gripped the handle with one of her hands as she used the other to hold her stomach and try to get the pain to fade.

"Just open this door. That is what I want." he said not sure if he was going to get her to cooperate.

"Look. Captain. As much as I would love to have you visit my room at this time. It just isn't a good time, so if you could just leave and come back... oh I don't know... 3 to 5 months from now?" she asked closing her eyes and resting her head against the wall. _Oh god! _She whined within her head. _Dead bodies leave me alone. _Tears began to form all over again, she couldn't look away or even open her eyes. All she could do was stare into the faces of her lifeless parents who died to protect her and she just couldn't move and run. "Why didn't I run?" she asked out loud with out realizing it.

"What are you talking about Ackerman?" Levi asked. Her eyes opened wide forgetting all about him being around. "Let me in! That's an order." He barked out.

She took a deep breath and just couldn't fight anymore. Turning the handle she pulled the door open slightly and looked down at the shortie. "What do you want?" she said gripping her side tightly hoping he didn't notice the pain that reached her.

"Let me in." he said calmly. He watched as she stepped out of the way allowing him further into the room. She seemed lifeless and paler that usual, it was as if she'd seen a ghost. His eyes broke into a concerned feeling. "Are you feeling okay?" he asked walking closer to her. She only took a few steps away from him.

"I'm completely fine. Why do you ask?"

He closed the door making it only him and her. "You don't seem fine. What is wrong with you?" he asked again taking more steps towards her. "Why didn't you run? What would running have done for you?" he asked

"I don't know!"

"What happen? What made you want to run? What is so bad about today?" she tried to speak but he kept throwing words at her. "Answer me Ackerman! What is going on?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" she cried at him. He stopped talking and watched her face. "Everything is bad about today! Every god damn thing!" she hissed

"What made you want to run?"

"People! People made me want to run! They made me want to run and hide. They made me want to DIE!" He looked at her full of concern. _What did I just walk into? _

"People here did that?"

She shook her head and moved one of her hands to her head. "No, no, no." she really didn't want to talk to him about anything, she didn't want to bring the past with her any more. "Look!" she let out with a sigh and moving the hand that she had on her head out in front of her body to show a stop sign. "I am just really tired that's all." she lied with a smile and kept her gaze to the floor.

"Ackerman!" he warned and took hold of her wrist. She tried to make it get out of his grip and made a fist with the other free hand. With her normal glare she threw it at him hoping to make a harsh blow to him and being able to make him leave. Her mouth parted slightly as she felt her fist get held by his hand. She tried to move away from him. Pulling her body away from him, she struggled against his grip.

"Let go of me!" she said tugging away from her own arms.

"Tell me what is wrong." he said lowly moving he arms closer to him. Her feet slid across the floor as she tried to plant herself in one spot as far way from him as possible.

"The only thing wrong is that you won't leave me alone!" she hissed as he continued to pull her towards him. She felt the warmth of his body near hers and looked up at him with angry eyes. She hadn't felt this kind of warmth since the day of the murder. She stared at him confused and hurt, but not hurt form him, if anything he was the only thing that wasn't hurting her at that moment.

"What is wrong?" he asked once more with a kinder tone in his voice as he looked at her. She was only a few inches, if not just centimeters. He held her wrists loosely but firmly wanting her to answer him.

Her eyes swelled with tears and she shut her eyes started to loose her will to stand any longer. Her hands clenched slightly into fists she wanted to just gave a hold of his uniform and hold him close like she used to do with her father. But Levi was more than that to her, she just never noticed it before. He had always been around for her, they had their differences, and rarely saw eye to eye but that didn't mean that she could deny that they had a bond. Tears fell from her cheeks as her body shook slightly. "It was all my fault!" she cried.

Levi's eyes looked at the girl no longer taller than him, but shaking with sadness on her knees. If it wasn't for the fact that he held her wrists then she surely would be curled up completely. "What's you're fault?" he asked quietly getting on his knees slowly just wanting her to feel better.

"My parents..." she chocked out. He had let her wrists go just enough for her to move them around his shoulders. He jumped back slightly as the girl came right at him. Her need for affection was clear, she needed some sort of comfort, and he was at the moment the only one who was able to give it to her. Her fists grabbed his shirt tightly as she gave into her human attributes.

"Ackerman." he whispered moving his own arms around the broken hearted girl. He didn't know what was wrong with her parents but he knew by the way that she was crying it couldn't possibly be good.

"I. I am the reason that they are dead..." she moved her head to resting in the crook of his neck not sure what else to do. She was almost hardly audible to him, but he heard each word as they came out like acid rain. He held her tighter her wet face touching his neck, her tears weren't warm, but they weren't cold either.

"That can't be true." he said in disbelief of her words. _There is no way Ackerman was the cause of their death. She couldn't possibly killed them. _He told himself rubbing one of his hand up and down her back trying to sooth her the best that he could.

"If I only ran. If only I did as my mother asked me to. Just maybe she'd be alive today. But I didn't. I just stared. I just watched as they were killed, as the blood left their body. I just let it all happen. I could have done something! I. I. I." she couldn't finish the sentence that she started before Levi cut her off.

"Shh. Shh." he told her holding her even tighter. "It's okay Mikasa. It's okay! Just be glad that you're alive, just be glad that there are people in this world that care about you. Forget about what happened, you couldn't have known what would have happened. If you did anything you would have been killed yourself." he told her. Her sobs slowly began to die down to just small, tiny, hardly noticeable whimpers as she began to try and calm herself down. _My poor darling Mikasa. If only you knew how glad I was that they let you live. That nothing had become of you that day, no harm was inflicted to your body more than just a few bruises. You're mother and father would both be proud of who you've become! They would have been glad that you survived. _

"Levi..." she let out not moving an inch from him. He looked at her from the corner of his eye the best that he could.

"Hm?" He asked rather shocked that she called him with a small voice that wasn't full of anger or coldness, not even sarcasm. She called to him with a voice that was as delicate as a snow flake or icicle.

"Thank you."

_**The End**_

_Day 2: __Burden_

**_Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it. _**

**_I did my best with this story._**

**_I know that it was a lot of repeating the same thing but I think it worked out well, I hope it did anyway. _**

**_ featherelly thanks for the review. I am really glad that you thought so! 83_**


	3. Red

_Made for RivaMika Week Day 3_

_Enjoy!_

His small blue eyes looked left and then right every few minuted. His arms were crossed over his chest and he leaned against the bark of the tall tree trying his best to keep out of the sun. He didn't mind the sun, it was just annoying him since he'd been standing in the same spot waiting for her to show up since almost the crack of dawn. _Where the hell is that girl? Did she forget about our training today? Perhaps she's with that other brat. _Just as he though about the brat he heard notes from someone whisteling buzz into his mind. Turning to the right he see him. His eyes narrowed slightly at the two brats walking side by side. "Yeager!" he called out making the two boys stop.

"Heichou." the tall brown haired boy with green eyes said a bit shocked that his captain would be just hanging around like he was. Without forgetting any further he placed his hand over his heart and the other behind his back.

"Have you seen Ackerman today?" he asked. _If he hasn't seen her than I don't know who else could have. She is usually everywhere with this damn brat. _

"Uh. Sorry sir, but I haven't seen her. Well I take that back.." he said thinking about it. "I did see her at breakfast, but then she left. I thought she'd gone to see you." the boy then shrugged. "What about you Armin? Have you seen Mikasa besides at breakfast?" he asked his blond blue eyed best friend.

Armin placed his finger on his chin and began to think about the question. "Hm... I think I saw her with Annie?" he said not so certain. He gave a slight shrug. "Sorry Heichou." he then added seeing the barely readable look on their captains face. He just turned away and began to walk back the way that he had originally came back to the castle. After all he still had papers to look at and organize. Maybe he will even make something filthy just to make Ackerman clean it up for making him wait for her, all for nothing! "Good luck finding her." Armin yelled after the short man who was already pretty far away from them in only a matter of seconds. "Come on Eren, we have to get that stuff from the store." he continued and then the both of them turned and began to walk the way that they were originally trailing.

~0~0~0~

"You aren't that bad to spare with you know. I don't understand why you don't train like that often."

"I find no point in it. You can eat more you know. I don't bite people... often..."

"Thanks. But I'm not really that hungry."

"Well neither am I. And these things don't come cheep, you might as well take it!"

"But.. Annie.."

"No Mikasa. I insist." she then took the brunettes hand and placed the fruit in her palm gently as to not break any of the small red jewels that remained in the highly staining fruit. "Just don't forget about it or you may accidentally stain something red." Annie said seriously and looked away into the distance.

Her blue eyes narrowed. "Who's that?" she asked pointing at a man walking rapidly towards the two girls. He wear their uniform but seemed to be like some type of threat. He looked like he might bite their heads of. _What the heck is his problem? We haven't done anything wrong! _Annie told herself eying the man with a straight face.

Mikasa's eyes turned away from the red fruit that was placed in her hand and towards the direction Annie was looking in. _Levi _she answered within her own mind. She looked down as he got closer and started to mess with the fruit, pulling out one of the red rubies that it held inside. She moved it in between her thumb and index and soon took a bit out of it. The sweet bitterness that was contained behind a thin invisible layer was released onto her taste buds.

"Ackerman!" someone growled lowly at her. She looked up in response to the use of her last name.

"Corporal." she answered in a monotone voice.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? What happened to training today? Do you know how long I have been waiting, only to find out that you are here Leonhardt?" he barked with anger.

"I believe I am taking a break and taking a few bites of this pomegranate." she stated showing him the red fruit within her hand and taking another seed into her mouth while spitting out the last one since she thought that juice was the only good part of it. "Training happened, just... not with you. Instead I decided it'd be best to train with Annie and let you have the day off." she added looking only at the fruit and continuing the course of picking a seed off sticking it in her mouth then spitting it back out after all the red juice was gone.

He glared at her while his jaw clenched. "The day off? We didn't agree to anything like that!" _Why am I being so mad at her for this? Because she is a brat? There has to be something more, something that I am simply not understanding. I don't care, she is a brat and will end up cleaning everything I say for the next two weeks! _ He noticed her no caring face as she continued to eat and reached down then used his iron grip strangth and took hold of her left arm. Pulling her to her feet he began to drag her away. "You're coming with me Ackerman!" he told her and was about half way away from Annie when he looked at her through the corner of his eye. "And you have work to do Leonhardt." he added glaring at her as she stood up with a small sigh slipping away from her lips. _The hell with these damn brats. If only there were more soldiers who understood the consequences. _He thought to himself still dragging Mikasa after him.

~0~0~0~

"Let go of me Heichou!" the young girl said trying to make his stop moving his feet but ending in the same results as the last attempt.

"No Ackerman!" he said coldly. Her eyes looked at him and formed a glare. _The hell with what he wants. I am going to make him regret disturbing my break!_ She yelled in her head. _Just wait for the right time._

"What do you want with me then? Can you just tell me that much at least?" she asked wanting to distract him somehow. He remained silent, she just followed now, her wrist wasn't feeling all too well at the moment, she though if she continued to fight his grip than her hand would just be ripped right out of her. "Heichou?" she asked.

"Shut up Ackerman!" he snapped and she snapped her mouth shut as they continued to press forward. She looked around and looked for some kind of sign to get the upper hand. _ He obviously knows something. Probably what I am trying to do. But maybe there is something around here that can do a better job than I could ever. _ She plotted within her head.

Levi walked this route just about every day that he could. He knew where everything was and could get back to wherever he wanted with his eyes closed if necessary. _Ackerman, that brat, does she honestly think that with her sweet voice she can distract me. I don't know why she is trying to tell me anything, but I do know that if she opens her mouth again I will lose my mind. _ His eyes looking over his shoulder slightly and a smile crept to the surface, barely, he watched as she scanned the area for something. By the look in her eyes she didn't have any idea what that one thing was but knew that their had to have been something.

Her eyes met his and he quickly looked away, just as he did a blast of wind hit him. The little bit of hair he had covered his eyes and made Mikasa smile. _It's now or end up going to his office and getting a giant chores list. _She felt like staling it just a bit more. Maybe injuring him so that he can give her an actual reason to have to clean something up for him. Taking a lung she tackled him to the side and made him hit the floor. Only her plan slightly backfired when he went rapidly rolling down the hill, her eyes shut with pain and she forgot to try and escape from his grasp.

She bit her lip trying her best not to yell or whine about the pain that she was feeling. Levi snapped his eyes open when he heard the snap. He looked at her wrist that he was still holding onto _Damn! _ He cursed. Moving as quick as possible he moved his hand away from her wrist and wrapped it around her whole body. He pulled her close to his chest wanting to protect her wrist as best as he could from any more damage. He shut his eyes unable to keep them open any longer. _Don't let her be anymore hurt than now. _

They spun straight down until Levi's back hit a tree hard. The impact caused the tree to shake and lose some of it's red leaves that slowly feel on them one by one. "Mikasa?" He asked rolling her over onto her back where he saw her face fully in pain. Her right hand held her wrist tight enough to make her knuckles turn white and shake. A leave feel on her check and he brushed it away as gentle as possible. "Mikasa are you okay?" he asked her already knowing she was in pain but wanted her to talk. At least say something to him.

She turned her head slightly away from his not wanting him to see she was in a weak position. She only nodded answering his question. Heichou's eyes became full of worry when she turned her face and covered it with her dark black hair. He moved his hands to her wrist and she moved it quickly rolling over not wanting him to touch it. "Mikasa we need to fix it!" he told her making her roll back over. But it was only wasting his time. He growled angrily at her lack of listening skills. Her made her roll over once more and sat on her forcing her to stay still.

He moved moved her hand that held her already bruising wrist and pinned it behind her back. She tried to move it out but it was in a position that if she moved to much she'd make it snap. She shut her eyes and bit her bottom lip even harder as he began to mess with it. Levi took off his cravat and straightened her wrist out making her give a light scream that only came out as a whispered whine and blood from how hard she bit her lip. The red liquid slowly dripped down the side of her face after it formed to big of a drop to stay on her warm beautiful lips. _Just hang in there a little longer. _ He told himself looking at how much in pain she was. Her tightened the cloth and hoped that it'd be able to keep the bones from moving out of place until they got back to the castle where she can have it checked out by professionals. He backed straightened his back and looked at her completely venerable underneath him. Seeing her like that made his heart skip a beat or too. He looked away and then heard something move a crisp orange red leaf. Turning his head back he saw her blood fall onto the leaf. The thick shining red liquid, came from her lip. Without thinking he tilted her head to look at him, then with his other hand he moved some strands of hair from her pale, yet beautiful face.

She started at him shocked at what he was doing and a tiny shade of pink began to become visible. She remained completely still only taking in tiny amounts of air. Pain no longer was shone one her face only confusion and longing. His hand never left her face but instead shifted to where his thumb could rub her bottom lip and remove the blood that lingered there the best that he could. When feeling the roughness of it brush past her lip her blush turned a deep shade making it appear to be more red than pink. She closed her eyes slowly and his movements softened while his mind became blank.

He lowered his face to hers slowly without thinking about anything and placed his lips onto hers. His hand was placed under her chin bringing her mouth up to his a little bit while his other one rested on the ground next to her head. He began to pull away breathing hard. _Why did I just do that? _ He asked himself. He moved away from her and sat with his back against the tree looking everywhere but at her. He tried to make his heart slow down and become normal again. "Sorry, Ackerman. I shouldn't have done that." he quickly says in one breath. _She is only a brat, nothing more. But then if that was true why did you kiss her? It couldn't have just been the moment! Not at all, that wasn't it, there was something more within that kiss that you gave her. _

Mikasa looked up at the tree that still had leaves falling down. Looking at Levi she watched as he would quickly shake them off of him and slowly she sat up. Forgetting completely about her damaged hand she placed most of her weight on it. She winced and looked down at it sitting up even quicker than what she would have if she didn't feel it. Her eyes lingered on Levi as her right hand ran itself over her left wrist. Feeling the fabric that seemed strangely soft she looked down at it. _Levi's... Levi's cravat! _ She examined with shock. Her head turned right at Levi and she gripped a piece of the fabric tightly.

As she crawled over to Levi she notice him tense up. The leaves fell all around but always missed her. She placed herself right in front of him and watched as his eyes tried to avoid hers. She closed her mouth and swallowed a bit scared of him. _This needs to happen! I need him to know..._ she let herself know and took a breath. "Levi..." she began. His mouth was closed and his eyes moved to her and then away again. She looked down slightly and then sighed. She looked back up at him with half lidded eyes. She leaned in making her right arm rest on the tree behind him to support her as best as it could while her left grabbed a hold of his face by his chin and made him look at her. He was about to open his mouth when she beat him to it. Her lips crashed into his with closed eyes.

His eyes grew wide and he mumbled "Ackerman." against her lips before he began to kiss her back. One of his hands moved to the arm that was holding his face in place when she fist kissed him but moved down to his neck, barely resting on it. The other free arm he had moved around the small of her back and rested there until she moved to where she was sitting down with her legs to the side of her, which he then pulled her closer to him. Levi couldn't get enough of Mikasa's kiss, before she broke it.

He watched her worried at her withdrawal. She looked down and slowly began to move and get up. His limbs were weak and couldn't hold he close to him enough to not allow her to leave him. She backed away from him slowly and let her hand left hand slip away from his right one. She turned and looked away, head held low. She walked over and picked up the fruit that she almost forgot about. _I'm sorry Corporal. This was just a bit mistake on my part. _She apologized in her head. She headed up the hill that they both fell from because of her and held the fruit in both of her hands close to her, it took all of her willpower to not turn around and see if he was there. _This can't ever happen again. _

Lance Corporal Levi stayed where he was slightly hurt by her absence. The memory of the kiss they had just shared still swam in his mind. _See, this is what you meant when you called her a brat you idiot. You just should have let her go and never have kissed her. It was just too much of a mistake. _

Extended Ending:

"Lance Corporal, Sir!" an always so bubbly potato girl greeted him.

"What do you want?" he asked her with his usual look. He wasn't busy but rather annoyed that she didn't knock on the door to his office.

"I was told to give this to you, sir." she replied with her more serious self.

He looked up at her and placed his papers down on the desk. He took a stand and walked over to her. "And what is this?" he asked.

She looked at the white blank box that she had. "I don't know, sir. I was just told to deliver it to you from an 'anonymous' source. She says it is important and that I needed to give it to you right away. Sir."

He nodded taking the box from her. "Anything else?" he asked looking at her.

She shook her head. "No sir, that is it."

"I see, well then you are dismissed." he said turning his back towards her and walking right back to his desk. His eyes fell on the box as he walked and as she left. Once the door closed behind her he began to open it up. His mouth parted a little when he pulled out his cravat and a half of a half of a certain red fruit. A certain red fruit that a certain girl was eating. The corners of his mouth tilted up as he took them both out and tossed the box. He pulled the cravat to his nose and chuckled when he smelt the sent of Mikasa Ackerman. Usually the clean freak would have tossed it in the washer and made sure that all the stains and many other things were gone, but instead he wrapped it around his neck and wore it. Taking a small glace at the fruit he pick one of its seeds and placed it within his mouth. The taste was sweet, though it was nothing compared to how sweet the kiss he had before with the woman who had given it to him was.

_**The End**_

_Day 2: __Red_

**_Yay, I finally made a fanfic where these two kiss. I am not the best at kissing scenes but I hope it worked. _**

**_I was planning on leaving it at where he is just sitting there alone but then I thought it'd be cruel, so I added the extended ending. _**

**_Thanks for reading! Hope you like it!_**


	4. Trust

_Made for RivaMika Week Day 4_

_An AU back in the times of Kings and Queens and Kingdoms. Stuff like that you know? _

_Enjoy!_

"Sir Eren." the head of the guards began walking into the large room. "There be someone to see you."

The emerald eyed Eren looking at the man speaking to him with no interest of replying to him until a mere two extra words came out of that annoying mouth.

Clearing his throat the guard added through his teeth "My Lord."

"Who be this someone, Jean?" he asked leaning back in the throne.

"He wouldn't say."

"Then how do you expect me to allow him to enter this room and talk to me?" Eren's eyes glared at the taller boy testing if he knew his rank.

"I—Well-Um... Sir. I-" he couldn't find out he could answer that. When Erwin Smith was the king he never treated Jean like this, Eren was just being a jerk to him because of the fact that a while ago he tried to get Mikasa to go out with him.

"Enough. I don't wish to hear your pathetic reasons. Bring the man in, but make sure he isn't armed." Jean bowed his head and walked to the door and escaped threw it. The raven haired girl stood next to her adoptive-brother and stared at him with concern. _What has become of you? _ She asked herself as the door opened once more. Jean was being dragged behind a caped man.

"Where is the true king?" his voice sounded so familiar to the girls ears. She stared at him with wide eyes.

"I am the true king."

"Since when you're just a damn brat!" He tossed Jean to the side and placed his hand back to his side.

"Since the last one was assassinated."

The caped man's body seemed to have gone slack. "What?" he growled lowly and his body shook from anger. "That's not possible! No one, NO ONCE COULD HAVE KILLED HIM!" Jean pounced as the man was distracted. They stumbled to the ground and eventually they stopped rolling around on the ground. The mans hands were pinned behind him by both of Jeans hands, sweat dropped from his head with blood mixed into it. His breath was quick and hard.

"Mikasa!" he said quickly using only one small breath. She didn't care if Eren protested, she needed to see who might have attacked her love. Dropping to her knees once she was in front of the body her hand rested on the green hood. A blank look rested on her hard face and she pulled up, yanking the whole cape from the man's body. When his face appeared to her, the blood within her veins froze and became colder that it should have. Her heart stopped just like Jeans did. Their eyes large and mouths partially opened. "I-It. It can't be." he claimed shaking.

"Lance Corporal Levi." Mikasa finished breathlessly. He looked as if he hadn't aged a day. He looked the same way he did when he left with his team to spy on the rival kingdom.

"Levi?" Eren's voice came and echoed through the room. "Ha! Don't make me laugh! That man was claimed dead a long time ago. It can't possibly be him." The boy stood up and walked over to the man on the ground and froze the moment his eyes rested on the short old man. His jaw locked and anger swirled in his eyes. _That isn't possible! He is supposed to be dead! The hell with him, he can't just come out of no where and try to take this throne away from me! I won't give it up, I worked to hard and defeated to many people to let him just walk in and take it from me! For once I am finally happy!_

"King Eren, what should we do?" Jean asked never taking his eyes off of his old adviser.

"TO THE DUNGEON WITH HIM!" He yelled.

"Eren! I have news to deliver. This kingdom is in danger-" Levi tried to explain.

"ENOUGH! I DON'T NEED TO HEAR IT"

"But Eren, an army is on it's way to wipe-"

"TO THE DUNGEON! JEAN TAKE HIM AWAY!"

"Listen to me you damn brat. They are going to wipe you out!"

"Eren please listen to him. He might be telling-"

"MIKASA SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ARE ACTUALLY LISTENING TO THIS MAN WHO HAS LEFT US AND MOST LIKELY BECAME A TRAITOR, WHY ELSE WOULD HE BE HERE RIGHT NOW? HE SHOULD BE DEAD!" Her eyes filled with sadness and became hidden from her bangs as she tried to refuse to cry. She only wanted the best for everyone, especially for Eren. He became a bit calm and looked at Jean again. "Take him down and make sure he can never get out. He deserves Hell!" Eren turned his back to Levi who only could glare at the reckless ruler. _That brat is corrupted. Who the hell gave him the right to run this kingdom if he can't even comand his own damn feelings? _

"Come on... Sir." Jean commanded and stood up off of him keeping his hands within his own grip. Levi got up and walked out calmly. His eyes stayed in a grim stance, but he obeyed and walked in front of Jean as he pushed him towards the path of the dungeon. The door closed behind the two of them and Mikasa took that time to stand up. She turned and looked over at her King. He seemed tense and not willing to listen to anything she was going to say, but she needed to get her voice out.

"Eren! You should at least check to see if he truly is lying or not. I know he is a man who has been gone for quiet some time but I don't see why-"

"MIKASA!" Eren yelled not looking at her as he walked to his throne. Her mouth closed and she turned away herself.

"How could you have become so careless? For your sake, I hope he was lying." she opened the door, no longer willing to be in his presence.

"I ought to throw you in the dugeon as well as that ungrateful man you are trying to defend so well." he told her. "YOU ARE NO BETTER THAN TRASH!"

Her feet stopped moving and she turned to him. "Well this TRASH IS THE ONLY ONE WHO HAS CARED FOR YOU IN THE TIME OF YOUR RULING! EVEN ARMIN HAS TURNED AGAINST YOU!" she looked down and wanted to continue to say something, but knew it was too late to say anything more. All of the friends and people that have been around him, have either went rouge and tossed in the dungeon, or have moved to the other kingdom to live, some even killed themselves in combat. She walked out closing the large door not wanting to think about anything any longer. She had no place to say anything, no place to say anything at all to him, not even to truly be in his presence.

She grabbed her dress and lifted it up just a bit as she began to walk down the steps towards the dungeon where Levi was being held. When she made a fist and began to knock on the door wanting to enter the room she hoped that she wouldn't be placed in the dungeon herself by Eren. The last thing she wanted to do was become a traitor in his eyes, but she needed to save the kingdom. If he wasn't going to someone would have to.

The wood moved and shown eyes. "Mikasa Ackerman, what are you doing down here?"

"Marco. Let me in." she demanded. He looked worried and closed the wood the looked towards Jean who turned a key of the cell and took them out. He tossed them at Marco. And tilted his head slightly.

"It's Mikasa Ackerman sir. She is wanting to enter the area." he replied to the confusion that rested on Jean's face.

Jean looked at the door and then back at Marco. "Just let her in." he sighed and leaned against the desk that was across from the door. Mikasa walked through it and watched as Marco left the room. "What do you need Mikasa?"

"I need to see the latest prisoner."

"Why?"

"Jean, I just need to see him."

"I don't think it is such a good idea."

"I don't care. Oh and, I need you to get the men ready to go out of the walls." she told him emotionlessly.

He stood up straight immediately. "Mikasa.."

"Just do it, and wait for the signal will you?"

"Does Eren know about it?"

"Get ready." she said once again and began to walk away towards the cage that Levi was placed in. She looked over at Jean who looked away and left the area. She took a deep breath and looked back at the dark area Levi was in. "Levi."

His blue eyes turned to meet hers as he walked over to the bars of the small room he was held in. "And what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked sarcastically.

"Why did you come back?" she asked calmly.

"Why does it matter?" he asked.

"I just want to know."

"Look, his majesties pet. I just needed to inform Erwin that there was an army on it's way to take over to the kingdom."

"Is there really an army on the way?"

"Would I have really told you a lie?"

"Answer the question!"

"Yes, an army is on it's way. But your lovely king won't listen."

She looked down and then back at him. Walking away she opened the door finding Marco standing there guarding it. "Marco, I need to get a prisoner out."

"Is there a note from the king?"

"Just give me your keys."

"I can't do that, I'm sorry."

"Marco. Please I need them."

"Not without a note you don't." she glared at him and grabbed his collar, forcing him to walk in the area again. She closed the door and looked at him.

"You need to give me the keys! NOW!"

"No, I can't." She glared at him and grabbed something from his desk.

"One last chance. Give me the keys or I will take them." he gulped and shook his head. He went to grab his gun but missed when she hit him in the hand with her piece of wood. She swung it around as if it was a sword and hit him every time, all in different places. He fell to the floor and she hit him hard in the head making him close his eyes and grown. She looked down at his body and then flipped him over. "I'm sorry." she whispered and began to go through his pockets looking for them.

"They're in his jacket pocket." she looked over to who was talking as say Levi looking at her with amazement in his eyes. She looked away and pulled them out of the pocket of Marco's jacket. Standing back up she moved him out and placed him in the corner gently. Looking at the keys she looks for the one that belongs to Levi's cell. Moving her feet to where he was still located she never took her eyes off of the metallic items.

His large hands rested on the bars as she placed the key in the socket. "I'm doing this for Eren and the kingdom." she stated. "If you turn out to be lying to me about the army, I swear I will kill you myself." she added looking up at him before she pulled the door open. He watched her as he walked out and stepped aside. Her eyes held pain in them that her face refused to show to the world.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I need you to lead the men."

"And how will you know I lead the men correctly?"

"I am going with you." she announce closing the door looking away from him. His jaw wanted to fall open, and he wanted to scream at her about how she was a women and couldn't fight in a war like this. She could spy as Petra did with him, or she could clean everyone wounds like Hanji, or even make the food for the soldiers such as Potato girl did. But fighting wasn't ever recommended. "I don't care if you don't want me to." she said breaking through his thoughts. "I am the only one who trusts you at the moment, and with Eren not wanting us to take your advice and lead the men out to protect the kingdom... I am the only one who can possibly lead them with you." she walked away pushing past him.

"So you're going behind his back?"

"Shut up!"

~0~0~0~

Mikasa kept the sword from her head with her own sword and strength. _Damn! _ She said struggling. Sweat slowly dripped off of her face as she laid on the floor. Her army was doing well against the titans (The titans is what they called the other kingdom's mean). She had taken down a lot of men with no problem but this one had caught the girl by surprise. He tackled her when she was watching Levi just standing around, he unlike all the rest had only killed about 3 people. The man who was worth an army had only killed 3 people. Mikasa sensed something was up. "Give up?" the man asked her with a laugh.

She only glared at the man. Her eyes were filled with hate and she could only manage to kick up. With the impact the man fell over and rolled on his side. "Give up?" she mocked him and sliced through him. She wiped her face and looked around sucking air back into her lungs and losing it just as fast as she did so. Mikasa began to walk towards Levi who was just standing still. He watched as everyone else fought and actually won, a few people on her side died but most of them were victors and continued to smash through their army.

His blue eyes shifted over her tense, tired body. She was breathing hard and had a cut on her arm bleeding badly. She was no longer wearing the dress that she usually did, she was wearing what all the others were. White pants with a white shirt, she even had the brown boots that everyone would wear. It was as if this fight wasn't her first, she knew how to swing and where to swing at the right time as well. She was quicker than all the other men, especially those who have done this type of fight for a while. Her hair was cut thanks to the first fight she had gotten into that night. When they collided the man grabbed a hold of her hair and pulled her backwards leaving her open to getting killed. She sliced it with her blade while Jean took his and drove it into the mans chest a few seconds after she was completely straight and out of the way of his range.

She closed the distance between them quickly. Pulling him the rest of the way to her. "What do you think you are doing just standing here?" she growled and spoke through her gritted teeth while holding him by his cravat. His eyes said nothing to her just as his mouth stayed in a straight line.

"You're already winning. Why would you need my help?" she looked at him and shook her head. Letting go she shoved him away. _Why do I even bother? _ She asked herself feeling like she should have already known that he wasn't going to do anything to help her. She rose her sword with a grim look on her face. Water was hitting everything, the rain had been going on for awhile but she wasn't noticing it until now.

"All this death, isn't a win in my book." she said looking at him from the corner of her eye. Her body was no facing the sight of her men fighting. "I really wished you were wrong." she turned to him again. Her guard seemed to be down, he looked at her trying to determine what was up. He moved his hand up slowly concern filled his eyes.

He froze with widened eyes. _No! _ He screamed in his head. Her eyes were looking into his and they filled with tears. Her mouth was parted slightly and blood dripped from it.

Her head looked down as her body went colder than if ever had before. _Oh well isn't that nice. The 6 times that I have done this thing, and it has finally gotten to me. I got careless. I let my guard down and expected to be fine. _ Her lifeless eyes stared at the silver blade slowly draining her of her warm blood. _Any higher and that would have hit my heart. I guess I am lucky that I can still feel it beating. Some people don't get that chance... Or at least I don't think they do... Right?_

"Petra!" Levi said full of shock. "What do you think you are doing?" he yelled full of questions.

"I... She. She was going to kill you. I..." she watch him.. "I thought you'd be proud of me." Horror was filled in his eyes as she pulled her blade out of Mikasa. He heard a noise come out of the partially alive girls mouth as she fell onto the grass.

"She wasn't going to kill me you idiot!" he yelled at her with cross eyes.

"But I-" before she could finish her lines he got down to her level and began to rush to her aid. _Why did I let her come and command them? Why couldn't I convince her to stay. She'd still be alive if I did. But the only reason I told them anything was because I though Erwin could help me, I thought he was still alive and could help me get my team back. I needed my team back and out of captivity. But... Petra... She... She couldn't have escaped, there was no way she did. _

"You." he turned to her. "You're with them!" he said.

"I- I needed to stay alive. I- I had no choice." she tried to explain. His eyes narrowed. Without another second to think he took the blade that Mikasa had dropped and drove it right into her heart. Her eyes went wide as she felt the pain of his power.

"You always had a choice!" He shouted in anger turning the blade. "You deserve death! You had no trust in me, NO FAITH! How dare you claim to try and protect me!" he pulled the blade out and her mouth gasped for air even though it was her heart that was broken. Jean out of no where tackled the still body that remained standing and was about to attack the only other standing body. He let his blade go through her again and stood up. His eyes went to Mikasa's body. She was barely living. "Go get Hanji." Levi told him. "Be quick about it. There is still a chance that she can help Mikasa." he added.

Jean bit his tongue and nodded. His eyes didn't leave Mikasa until he rushed passed her and ran down the hill hoping to find Hanji in there. Levi turned back to Mikasa and fell back to his knees. He moved her hair out of her face. "You have to hang in their Mikasa. Just for a little while longer." he said to her. His eyes were filled with sadness as he felt like his heart had just broken into a million pieces. He cared for Petra, but only as a companion and now she turned out to be his enemy. Never giving him the chance to try and get help. "This wasn't supposed to happen. I should have made you stay."

She stared at him with half lidded eyes. "I-It wasn't your fault." she managed to let the words out of her mouth. Levi had been with her for a long time and even showed her a few things when he worked with Eren whether he realized it or not. If anyone had picked on her for losing her family or anything he'd step in and make them apologize and even clean sometimes. He'd always save her when she was in trouble

"Yes it was. I saw her coming and I couldn't say anything. I just stood there and watched as it happened." he told her blinking back a few tears that he never thought would come to his eyes.

"But I am the one who wasn't paying attention. And it was I who decided to go and fight."

"Only because Eren didn't believe me. Why did you?" He asked her confused.

"Because I trusted you. Never have you lied to me, and I didn't think that you would lie to me now." Her voice was weak. _I have to stop the bleeding some how. _ He looked around and couldn't find anything to help him. "And besides, you went to see Erwin only to find Eren. You sounded too shocked to be able to tell a lie right after that reality check if you ask me." she added to her confession that he asked for.

"I have to stop the bleeding some how." he said to her looking around "Where is hanji when you need her."

"This world is cruel and beautiful at the same time..." she said moving her hand over onto his.

"Mikasa don't you dare give up!" he yelled at her. "Don't you dare become another person I lose."

"Why would you care if I was still here or not? We haven't been in each others life for years." _It felt like it has been years anyway. _

"That doesn't mean you haven't been in my mind." Her eyes looked into his. _He has been thinking about me? The entire time he was away, he had been thinking of me? That can't be true. No way he is telling the truth. _

"You were thinking about me?" she asked tears finally falling down her cheek.

"There wasn't a way to get your image out of my head. You were one of the few reasons that I wanted to escape the dungeon and chains that they placed me in." he said with a smile rubbing his thumb across her cheek and removing the wet drop that left a small stain against her skin.

"I was the reason you escaped?" she was shocked to hear the words out of his mind. She didn't feel so cold anymore, she felt too warm. If she hadn't been losing all the blood that she had, her cheeks might have just been bright red.

"I couldn't stand the idea of being away from you, unable to protect you from the wrong that could possibly become of you."

"I thought I was just some brat to you." she blurted out moving her other hand to the wound caused by Petra.

"No, the only one I thought of a brat was Yeager. I always called you Ackerman or Mikasa, but never a brat like I did him." he said. "I could never think of you as a brat, even if you tried to act like one." he laughed weakly.

She laughed a bit but felt pain doing it and quickly stopped as she swallowed. "I guess that is a good thing then." she smiled weakly. "But why could you never think I was a brat? I never did give you a reason not to really."

"That's what you think. Just you being you was a reason to not call you a brat. You always listened when you were spoken to, sure it wasn't easy getting you to do the things you were told but it wasn't as bad or hard compared to if you were a brat. It was fun, and sometimes funny." he replied and lifted his head, relief filled in his eyes as he saw both Hanji and Jean rushing over. Hanji had a bunch of gauze while Jean carried everything else for her. _If she stays alive just a few more minutes maybe there is a chance to save her after all._ He looked back at her. "They're almost here. Don't worry. You are going to be fine!"

"I hope so." she said tightening the grip she had on his hand. "I lost a lot of blood." she said showing him her other hand full of blood.

"You are a tough girl, Ackerman. You can surely last a few minutes longer and many years after Hanji comes and fixes your wounds." he told her smiling

"And if I don't?"

"You will. I will make sure you do."

She smiled. "Protect me from wrong that could happen to me, huh?" she wanted to look at the damage but felt like if she did she'd lose even more hope than she had left on whether she'd live or not.

"Absolutely." _But if I really stuck to those words than I wouldn't have let Petra hurt you like I did. _

"I'm sorry Levi. I should have been more vigilant. This wouldn't have happened if I wasn't. But just in case I die within the next few minutes... I want you to know... while we are alone. I want you to know that," she swallowed and looked straight up, then back to him. "That I, I really truly do... Loveyou." she said quickly finding it difficult to tell him those words. Her eyes shut tightly hoping that she didn't see rejection on his face while she told him.

Levi remained quiet for a moment and felt his heart swell within his chest. _I love you too Ackerman. I really truly love you too, Mikasa Ackerman! Please don't die! _ He swallowed and lowered his head to her. He placed his lips onto her paler than usual ones, he didn't care if Hanji and Jean saw, he wanted to be able to kiss her and not feel bad about it. Be pulled away with a smile on his face. "I love you too." he finally said to her.

She opened her eyes with all the little strength that she had left, the tips of her lips were slightly curved up at his words.

Hanji slid next to the dieing girl and quickly got to work. "You lost a lot of blood." she said. "But I am sure I will be able to help you out." Jean stood next to her and placed her tool box full of all the equipment that she would need at some point next to the glasses wearing woman. Levi smiled and sighed with relief. _Thank the lord._

_**The End**_

_Day 4: __Trust_

**_So I have been extremely busy lately and couldn't work on this until now. I know I am really late and I hate that fact. But I hope you still like the story, I really need to work on the kissing scene but this will do for right now I guess. It is practically mid-night over here too so I am amazed that this story came out as well as it did in my opinion. _**

**_I'm sorry I made Levi kill Petra. I hope all of you people who like Petra forgive me! Give me your feed back if you'd like. I really like to know what all of you are thinking of my stories :)_**

**_But yeah, so thanks for reading and I hoped you liked the AU. _**

**_Until Next Time._**

**_DarkSoul615_**


	5. Song Lyrics

_Made for RivaMika Week Day 6_

_There are spoilers if you haven't already finished the anime. Just so you know._

_Enjoy!_

"Hey have you noticed that Captain Levi has been acting really strange lately. He hasn't called Eren brat or even Yeager." The fellow blond haired boy with blue eyes said across the table in a hushed voice. "I think he might be catching a cold or something that is messing with his head."

"Armin don't be ridiculous. It is obvious that he is just grown accustom to my skills therefore he has started to call me by my first name. Honestly, and heichou doesn't get sick! There is no way that man can become sick if he is a clean freak, right Mikasa?" the green eyed soldier said crossing his arms over his chest and turning to the girl with black hair and gray eyes next to him with a grin.

The girls eyes stared straight as she began to watch the very man they'd been discussing about. She watched the way he moved around all the tables and avoided everyone with his eyes covered in the shade his hair was creating. She squinted her eyes just a little bit to try and catch a glimpse of his eyes, perhaps she could tell exactly what he was trying to hide from everyone.

Normally people could just let him be on his own, too afraid to actually talk to the short more experienced man. The only people he'd usually talk to were the people in his hand picked team. But ever since he came back from the expedition he has been even more distant then usually; his leg was beaten up, all because of her yes, but it has been healing nicely and he has been doing just about everything he would usually. Mainly stay in his office and fill out paperwork that he was given, never talking to anyone unless he accepted them in, which was on a rare basis usually.

"Mikasa?" She blinked and shook her head lightly. Turning her head to the man next to her she had almost forgot that they were talking. His eyes were full of worry and he looked at her hard. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine." she answers and looks away from him. "Why do you ask?"

"It's just you haven't touched your food since Heichou walked in." he said and looked at Armin through the corner of his eyes wanting some help with talking to his adopted sister.

"You should eat something. A little bit more at least. Then perhaps you should get some sleep, after all you won't be missing anything since it is raining and the training fields are too muddy to practice in." Armin tried to explain to her. His concern was even worse than Erens and more visualized.

Mikasa's face turns into a sour look and she places her palms onto the smooth surface of the wooden table. Sliding out of the seat she sat in she moved towards the door Levi had just walked through a few moments ago. She avoided all the bodies that had gotten up and began to move like she had, only they weren't going where she was, they were more interested in locating Lance Corporal Levi while they wanted to see their other comrades.

Her feet rushed across the floor barely getting lifted off the ground before getting placed back on the ground. She passed by many other people and given weird looks as she appeared to not look in the mood to get a hello or goodbye from anyone. _I need to see what is wrong with him! He is too important to have his head in hell, especially now when we are surely only days away from getting sent out on yet another expedition. He is the man they say is worth an army and now he is acting like this? Ha if this continues he won't even be worth a damn rat. _

She slid in front of his door and pounded her fist against the cold wood. _If he doesn't answer I will break this damn thing down._ She said glaring at the lifeless object that stood in her way of the man she needed to see desperately. "Who's there?" a muffled voice that obviously belonged to him asked.

"Corporal I need to talk to you right now!" she replied not interested in telling him it was her. If he really wanted to know then he would have walked up and opened the door himself.

"I'm busy Ackerman. Leave and come back when I have the time to see you."

"Sir this is too important to wait"

"I said come back later." he growled.

"And I said that I won't leave." she barked back irritated.

_That damn brat! What is her problem, does she not understand the word 'busy?' I think it is pretty obvious that I am not willing to see her_. He glared at the door as if trying to burn a hole through her head by staring at where he believed she was. He looked at the bottom of the door and saw the shadow of her feet. _She better leave soon. The last thing I need is her to walk in and see me like this. I don't need her to see my weakness or to mock me in any way. _ He turned his chair around and wiped his eyes.

"Corporal. Let me in!" she said.

"This better be important, Ackerman." he said back to her through the door. His voice cracked slightly as the syllables of her name escaped his mouth and his eyes slammed shut. The thoughts of the day she and him went after Eren who was captured by the female titan flashed into his mind. He imagined if he hadn't pushed her out of the way, if he had let her try and take the kill shot Her crushed body pressed hard against the tree trunk with bones sticking out certain places. Then an image of her getting eaten with her hand trying to reach out to him as she slid down the long pink tongue of a titian came into view. Her eyes wide and full of terror. Tears flowing down the sides of her cheeks and mouth opened wide with screams that quickly die down into silent ones. He can only stare at her as she disappears into the darkness.

"Thank you sir." her voice made his body shake slightly. His eyes opened eyes and was about to turn around to face her. Only then did he realize his face was wet and stopped turning quickly back around to where she couldn't see him at all and he couldn't see her.

"Make it quick, I am very busy." he repeated. The girls eyes looked on his usually neat desk and saw papers everywhere around it. She looked around the dark room that held no light at all in it and saw a couple of cobwebs.

"Sir, I think you need to talk to someone about your... your problem."

"And what problem could you possibly be talking about Ackerman. I don't see any problems within my life."

"Sir, I just think you need to talk to someone and let them know what is going on with you."

"Nothing is going on with me!" he said before she could continue her words.

"You and I both know that isn't true. Levi look at this place, it is dusty and dirty. Your paperwork is all over the place. You don't have any lights on. You haven't seen anyone for more than a few seconds. This isn't like you at all!" she said. Anger was forming within her words just like worry was at the same time with the same amount, they were fighting one another trying to gain dominance over her tone. She had taken a seat when she was aloud in only a few seconds ago, now to be standing right back up and trying to convince him to talk to her.

"What makes you think you know me at all Ackerman? What gives you the right to judge me? Just because you have Eren and that other boy, you think you have the right to judge others. Because so many people think so highly of you, and believe that you are going to rid them of all the titans just as I have been titled before, you think you can talk to me like you know me?" his voice was pure rage. His teeth were clenched tightly together and he began to raise his voice.

She remained silent and just watched his chair with wide eyes. She had gotten on the captains nerves before but this was different. Completely different than all those times before. "I'm not trying to-"

"-GET OUT! GET THE HELL OUT ACKERMAN! NOW!" he yelled cutting her off completely and standing up. He through his chair out of the way and grabbed her by her arm. His grip was as solid as iron. The more steps they took towards the door the harder his grip became. She staired at him with horror having no choice but to follow him out afraid that if she didn't then he'd tear her arm right out of her socket.

"Levi I-"

"OUT!" he opened his office door and through her right out. "I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AROUND THIS DOOR AGAIN!" he yelled slamming the door shut after she landed hard on the ground. She stared at him wide eyed and breathing heavily. The door sounded almost as if it would crack right there and then. Her heart was racing and she felt pain rush up and down her arm.

"He is a pretty hard guy to get to know. Not the coolest one in the fridge either." a voice said. Mikasa's calmed down slightly and heard the footsteps walking towards her as she sat down on the ground.

"Hanji." Mikasa began.

"Hm?"

"When does he leave his office usually?" Mikasa asked.

"Hard to say, but usually, especially lately, he has been leaving around 2 or 3 AM." she said taping her chin with her index finger making sure her mind was thinking of the right thing. "I am pretty sure that is when he walks out and goes to sleep. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. Just felt like knowing." Mikasa said coldly and stood up. She began to walk over to the hall that held her room in it. _I will just find out what he has in that office of his that he is trying to hid so much. It is obviously taking all of his time that he is not cleaning the dirt like he usually is and he isn't organizing his work like he always does when he is working on it and finishing it. I swear to you Lance Corporal Levi, I will get you to tell me what has been wrong with you. I will get you to be able to trust in someone enough to believe that they really do care about you. _

~0~0~0~

Mikasa opened her door and made her way down the hall making sure she was going as quiet as possible. She stayed low to the ground as her feet moved, one in front of another. _Don't make a noise! That last thing you need to do is wake everyone up and let them know you are up to something. _She squinted her eyes trying to see more of the figures that might have been left out so she didn't trip over one and fall over. It was bad enough that she was out of her room after curfew, it was another that she had no light and had to rely on instinct and thoughts.

"Levi, I am just suggesting that you get some sleep." she heard quickly getting a cold chill down her spine. Moving backwards and hugging the wall she sucked in a breath and tried not to be obvious. Looking to her left she sees the little light as a door opened. She forced herself to get closer to the wall and tried to act as if she was one with the wall. _Damn it's Erwin! _She cursed in her head. Sweat broke out onto her skin as she heard his footsteps coming closer to where she was hidden behind a wall. Her nails scratched the bricks in silence as she looked at where he was most likely going to appear and tell her that she needed to try harder next time to sneak past him. She shook slightly and the wind blew making her shiver as well.

"Meow."

"Oh. Just a cat." Erwin said nodding to himself. "I could have sworn that I saw someone else though." His eyes moved from side to side looking from where he stood to see if he could ditect any movement with his night vision. With a chuckle he shook his head, a smile pasted on his face. "I guess I myself might be in need of some sleep." he told no one in particular and turned around making his way back to where his office was located. It was on the other side of building but he was still heading in the right direction making his pace rather quicker compared to his usual pace.

Mikasa slouched slightly and held her heart with her right hand as she breathed a sigh of relief quietly. Looking at the cat after opening her eyes she smiled. "Thank you from coming when you did." she replied to it quietly as it scratched it's little ear and then began to walk away.

A door creaked open and she was paralyzed. _Maybe I was too loud. Damn it girl, if you are going to do this damn job you really need to stop being so paranoid. Just be quiet and don't panic, make no sudden movements and the person who opened the door with quickly walk away and let you be on your way. JUST STICK WITH THE PLAN! _Her head poked out just enough for her to get enough of a look at who might have been making the noise of the door opening. "Levi."

The young mans body turned slightly as he begins to look around for something. Mikasa was out of sight again, she swallowed hard. The last person she wanted to get caught by was the very man she was trying to help out in the first place. "Who's there?" he asked in a low voice full of annoyance. He looked around with a glare and then turned back around. _I could have sworn that I heard someone say my name. There is no way I imagined that... right? Maybe I shouldn't leave just in case someone is around?_

"Levi!" his head turned to the side and he saw his much taller friend. "I thought Erwin told you that you needed to go to sleep."

"Hanji. I thought you said you weren't going to stay up late tonight."

"Well that's besides the point. You are the one with the problem here, not me." she replied back crossing her arms over her chest and leaned back. "You look really tired and seem really freaked out. I really think it is time for you to take your leave and have that date with your bed like you are supposed to."

He gave a sigh and shook his head. He mumbled something as he passed by her with his head low and his face twisted. Soon he was out of sight and away from the room. "Hey there Mikasa." the young teens heart bumped within her chest loudly as she heard Hanji's voice call her out. "You might as well come out, he is gone now. No worries I won't tell anyone about this." she chuckled with a smile.

Mikasa's head hung low and she walked out of the hiding spot of hers and moved her way towards Hanji who was still smiling. "How did you know I was there?" she asked.

"Well.." The brunette began looking up at the sky slightly with lips pressed together and an index finger tapping her chin gently. "I heard you say Levi's name out loud, and you voice is pretty hard to miss. I am sure if it wasn't for the fact that Levi has been really tired lately he would have noticed it as well. Then there is the fact that earlier you asked me what time he usually left his office and I just kind of figured that you were going to do something rather stupid." she said with a shrug. "I'd suggest you do what ever you were going to do quickly and continue on your way. Levi has a very hard to predict time of going back to his office." she added and walked away. "Good luck, I hope it works out for the best."

Mikasa watched as the glasses wearing girl left her alone again and walked quickly to the door. _I only have a little bit longer to go. Who knows if he really actually went to his bedroom or not. _Mikasa's hands roamed around the desk until it touched the handle to open on of the many drawers. Pulling it open she reaches in there and pulls out a couple of papers squinting she uses the moon light to read the small neat print as best as she possible could. _This can't possibly be what he is complaining about. _She tells herself placing them back into the drawer and then reached for even more.

Closing her eyes she tried to remember what had happened earlier when she'd walked into the room. _Everything was a mess and full of cobwebs. He had... Many papers on his desk and the back of his chair facing her. The curtains were moved closed and seemed to remain that way. But did he have a drawer open. Think Mikasa you only have a little amount of time left before he comes back, if he comes back, that is. _Her eyes flashed open and he hand immediately made it's way to the last handle of the drawers to the desk. Pulling on it she opened it, it was tough but obvious that just made it more like he was holding something important in it. If someone would just wonder into the room and tried to open this drawer up they'd probably give up on the attempt when they saw it wouldn't budge the first time they pulled and would move onto the next one. She reached in and pulled out a couple of fabric like items.

She brushed her thumb over it and traced the outline. Her mouth parted slightly and the movement she was making ceased. _He keeps these things._ She said shocked. Her eyes wondered onto the fabric, the badge, the thing that proved that someone was alive to him. If they didn't have the body, then he had these and these would let him remember everything. Everyone. Never allowing him to let it go. "I can't believe it. Levi... I..." her head shook and she went down on her knees. Quickly she began to place the small items into another back that was just around the room. "I have to get rid of these for you." she shoved them all in her bag and closed the drawer. It made a loud bang and she stood up throughing the back over her shoulder, than heading out of the room as quick as possible.

~0~0~0~

"ACKERMAN!"

Her eyes looked up at her door and she opened it as soon as it was pounded on. She was exhasted but didn't care she couldn't sleep in all day, she had things she needed to do, such as try and get rid of the corporals sorrows.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY?"

"Nice to see you too Corporal Levi. What can I do for you?" she asked playing innocent. Without a doubt he was talking about his precious totems.

"I know you took them Ackerman! Now where the hell are they." he pushed her out of the way and entered the room. His head was low as his body was crouched his beady eyes searched every corner he possible could within the time-span of 3 seconds. She hadn't moved an inch besides to close the door as he searched. The click made him look back at her. She remained soundless and seemed to have a non-caring look mask on. "Where are they? I am going to tear this room apart if I have to just to find them.

"Go ahead. They aren't in here." she chose to admit.

His face grew darker and he slammed his fist against her stomach. "THEN TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE!" his temper was already gone, he wasn't in the mood for games he just wanted them back. She fell to the floor wrapping her slim arms around the area he had just struck with full force. She coughed and spit out blood. _Damn that was hard _ she stated just as his knee rammed into the side of her head causing her to move to the side and fall to the floor. _This is what he did to Eren. Now I truly know first hand how hard he could be._"TELL ME NOW!"

She shook her head unable to say any words to him. He struck her head too hard for her to even think at that exact moment. He let loose a kick into her gut and made her slide all the way to the wall on the other side of where they were. Her back made contact with the wall, it didn't hurt as much since the slid took most of the force away from the speed. She began to get up slowly using her hands for support she looked up at him breathing hard.

_I will just let him make me into his punching bag. I don't care if I get too hurt or anything! He is the one who needs to heal, not me. If they lose me, they lose me, but if they lose him, they lose this entire war. _She reminded herself remembering that she was only worth at least 100 men while he was worth a whole damn army.

"Mikasa, I don't want to hurt you as much as I can possibly. But if you don't tell me I will have no other choice but to do so."

"Do your worst. You won't get me to talk. Even if I told you, there was no way for you to get it back! No way in hell, unless you live there." his eyes widen with shock and his mouth parts.

_She didn't! _His hand grabbed all the hair he could possible hold onto with his one hand. "You burned them.. didn't you!"

She spit on the floor and gave a slight smile. "They were destroying you, I had no choice but to make sure you forgot the pain as best as you could."

"You didn't! What the hell were you thinking Ackerman! That was all I had, all I had to remember them by! AND YOU BURNED THEM!" His grip on her hair became tighter.

"They are dead, sir. You have to forget them and move on. Or at least talk to someone to try and cope with them no longer being in your life!" she answered back calmly.

"OH AND WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT COPING ACKERMAN! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW ABOUT IT?"

"I KNOW IT ISN'T EASY! I KNOW YOU WANT TO BLAME YOURSELF, BUT IT ISN'T YOUR FAULT! YOU COULDN'T HAVE DONE ANYTHING ABOUT IT!" she screamed back at him. He froze when he saw her eyes closed shut and tears falling slowly down. She didn't sound like she was crying at all but she was.

"What did you lose?" he asked with shock. He knew many have lost a lot of things but this girl was the only one who was willing to open up to him that much and tell him straight up what she felt, at least to a little point.

"My life!" she answered. "I lost my family right before my eyes." His grip loosened on her and he fell to the floor right in front of her. She looked at him with her coal colored eyes as he stared back at him.

"I lost my team members, people I considered family right in front of me. I have carried their burdens and have used it to help power me to obliterate every last titan there is on this planet." she was shocked that he was telling her all of this. Her eyes opened wider as she felt something heavy leaning on her. Looking down she saw him. His head turned away from her and his arms wrapped around her. She hesitated for a few moments but felt his shaking and moved her arms to where they were wrapped around his back.

"You aren't alone in this world. You can't just reject everyone thinking that they can't understand you. You won't be able to escape your past if you don't open up to someone." she whispered without even really hearing her own words. For the longest time she had thought it was her fault that he parents were killed, to this very day she still can't forget them but that is what has been pushing her to do so much, Eren had saved her that day. If her parents hadn't have died and he hadn't have saved her, she wouldn't be here trying to help a man that she thought she despised with something similar to what she had to deal with. "I am sorry, Levi." she added and looked up over to a drawer with a lock on it. _I am sorry that you won't be able to escape them. No matter how hard you force yourself to block you mind from letting anyone enter and leaving you stranded by yourself in a world where you can trust absolutely no one. I am sorry that I must lie to you to make sure you don't look at those days and people within your mind every day because I lied to you by letting you believe that there blood, sweat, and tears within the fabric of the seals are burned and gone forever. _She held him tighter and let him sob on her. The normal Heichou wouldn't have ever done that, but he wasn't the normal Heichou, he was the pained, lost, heichou that came out of the cracked shell that held him so tightly before.

_**The End**_

_Day 6: __Song Lyrics_

**_Yes I skipped day 5. I promise that one will come soon, I just had more inspiration to finish day six before day five so I did it that way. I know Mikasa isn't really acting like she would have usually and this story isn't the best. But I did work hard on it. Plus I am sorry that I rushed it, I just felt like I needed to finish it and show it too all of you readers. Maybe I will go back eventually and edit it to make it just a bit better if you don't really like it all too much. _**

**_The song that I chose and made this from is called 'Where Will You Go' by Evanescence. It is a really good song and I just really wanted to write a story like this because of it. So obviously I did. _**

**_Thanks for reading! Love you all! _**

**_Until next time, yours truly,_**

**_DarkSoul615_**


End file.
